Asha Graufreud
3 4 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Die Länder der Nacht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =10 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Prinzessin der Eiseninseln |Beiname = |Status =Am Leben |Alter = |Kultur =Eisenmänner |Herkunft =Peik |Fraktion =Haus Graufreud Haus Targaryen (verbündet) |Religion =Der Ertrunkene Gott |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Gemma Whelan |Sprecher =Farina Brock |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Asha Graufreud) }} Asha Graufreud ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Gemma Whelan verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der zweiten Episode der zweiten Staffel. Asha ist die ältere Schwester von Theon Graufreud. Beide sind die letzten lebenden Nachkommen von Balon Graufreud, dem Oberhaupt des Hauses Graufreud und Lord der Eiseninseln. Sie ist eine wilde und furchtlose Kriegerin, was ungewöhnlich für die Frauen der Eiseninseln ist, und befehligt ihre eigene Flotte. In der englischen Originalversion der Serie wurde Asha in Yara umbenannt, vermutlich um Verwirrung mit der Wildlingsfrau Osha zu vermeiden. Der genaue Grund ist jedoch unbekannt.Asha renamed and cast?, WinterIsComing.net, 7. Juli 2011. In der Serie Biographie Asha ist die einzige Tochter Lord Balon Graufreuds und seiner Frau Lady Alannys aus dem Hause Harlau. Balon ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Graufreud, eines der großen Häuser des Reiches, und Lord der Eiseninseln. Asha wurde auf der Insel Peik geboren und wuchs dort auf. Sie ist Balons und Alannys drittes Kind und ihre einzige Tochter. Acht Jahre vor den Ereignissen der Serie erhob sich Balon in einer Rebellion gegen den Eisernen Thron, welche blutig niedergeschlagen wurde. Ashas ältere Brüder Rodrik und Maron fielen in der Schlacht, während ihr jüngerer Bruder Theon an Lord Eddard Stark als Geisel übergeben wurde, um Balons Loyalität und Gehorsam zu sichern.GoT Viewers Guide, Season 2, Haus Graufreud, Balon Da Asha als Balons einziges Kind auf den Eiseninseln zurückblieb, wurde sie zum Ersatz für seine Söhne. Er erzog sie zur Anführerin, was in der frauenfeindlichen Gesellschaft der Eisenmänner sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Sie ist eine grimmige Kriegerin und kommandiert mit "Schwarzer Wind" ihr eigenes Langschiff, was einigen Eisenmännern ein Dorn im Auge ist, da sie die Ansicht vertreten, Frauen sollten nicht kämpfen oder Männer in die Schlacht führen.GoT Viewers Guide, Season 2, Haus Graufreud, Yara Staffel 2 thumb|left|210px Theon kehrt als Gesandter von König Robb Stark nach Peik zurück. Asha empfängt ihren Bruder, den sie sofort wiedererkennt, an der Küste und gibt sich dabei als Bürgerliche aus. Theon weiß zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass es sich bei der Fremden, um seine Schwester handelt. Sie bietet an, ihn auf ihrem Pferd, zur Festung von Lord Balon Graufreud zu bringen. Bei dem Ritt versucht Theon sie unerbittlich zu verführen und fährt mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock. Er verspricht ihr eine unvergessliche Nacht, von der sie ihren Enkel erzählen wird. thumb|210px Bei seinem Vater angekommen, unterbreitet ihm Theon das Angebot von Robb, das Balon sofort ablehnt. Er beruft sich dabei auf die Tradition der Eisenmänner und möchte sich seine Krone nehmen. Asha, deren Identität sie jetzt erst Theon enthüllt, unterstützt ihren Vater bei dem Vorhaben. Sie soll den Angriff führen, eine Ehre, die Theon für sich beansprucht und keiner Frau überlassen will. Balon ist von Ashas Fähigkeiten überzeugt. thumb|left|210px Später gibt Balon seinen Kindern die Kriegspläne bekannt. Er will den schwach verteidigten Norden angreifen, während Robb in einem Krieg mit den Lennisters verwickelt war. Asha erhält dreißig Langschiffe, um damit die Festung Tiefwald Motte zu erobern, während Theon nur das Schiff Seehure erhält und den Auftrag, die Steinige Küste zu plündern, was seine Schwester und ihr Vater als passend empfinden. Um die Loyalität zu seiner einzigen Familie zu bekunden, wird Theon am Ufer von Peik von einem Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes getauft. Balon und Asha beobachten die Prozession von der Küste aus. thumb|210px Asha versammelt ihre Schiffe beim Red Harbor. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Flotte hält sie in Herrenhort und begegnet dabei Theon, der dort den Befehl über eine widerspenstige Besatzung übernimmt, die ohne ihn zum Schiff aufbricht. Erneut verspottet sie ihren Bruder und erwähne, dass ihre Männer ein Jahr warten würden, ohne in See zu stechen. Später bringt Asha das Unterfangen zum Erfolg und erobert Tiefwald Motte wie geplant. Theon hingegen ignoriert den Befehl seines Vaters und erobert in einem Überraschungsangriff Winterfell. Er bittet seine Schwester um eine Verstärkung von 500 Mann, um die Festung halten zu können. Mit einem kleinen Gefolge reitet Asha persönlich nach Winterfell und lässt ihrem Bruder seine Unterlegenheit spüren. Er war dumm und feige genug Bran und Rickon Stark zu töten (die beiden Kinderleichen sind eigentlich Waisenkinder) und an den Mauern von Winterfell zur Schau zu stellen, weswegen jeder Mann im Norden seinen Kopf fordert. Sie ist gekommen, um ihn nach Hause zu bringen, wo ihr Vater mit ihm sprechen möchte. Es ist keine Unterstützung zu erwarten und unter vier Augen bittet ihn Asha darum, mit ihr zu kommen, um nicht allein zu sterben. Theon lehnt ihren Vorschlag ab. Staffel 3 Asha und ihr Vater erhalten, nachdem sie lange nichts von Theon gehört haben, einen Brief von Ramsay Schnee, in dem er im Namen seines Vaters fordert, dass die Graufreuds ihre Armeen aus dem Norden zurückziehen sollen. Um die Eisenmänner unter Druck zu setzen, schickt Ramsay ihnen die abgeschnittenen Genitalien Theons in einer Kiste - zusammen mit dem Versprechen, wenn sie nicht auf die Forderungen eingehen würden, würden bald mehr Kisten mit mehr von Theon folgen. Balon Graufreud bezeichnet Theon als Narren, der zudem dadurch, dass er die Familienlinie nicht mehr fortsetzen kann, für ihn an Wert verloren hat. Asha jedoch verlangt von ihrem Vater, er müsse seinen Sohn retten. Als er das ablehnt, sammelt Asha selbst einen Trupp fähiger Soldaten um sich und bricht auf, ihren Bruder zu befreien. Staffel 4 Asha führt den, in der letzten Staffel angedeuteten, nächtlichen Angriff einer kleinen Truppe Eisenmänner auf Grauenstein, den Sitz der Boltons, um ihren Bruder Theon zu befreien. Obwohl es ihr und ihren Mitstreitern gelingt sich bis zu den Zwingern, in denen Theon gefangen gehalten wird, durchzukämpfen, scheitert die Rettungsmission: Theon vermutet hinter seiner Befreiung eine weitere List seines Folterers Ramsey und weigert sich, mit seiner Schwester zu fliehen. Nach einigen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten, lässt Ramsey seine Kampfhunde los, was Asha und ihre restlichen Krieger zur Flucht zwingt. Auf die Frage, wo ihr Bruder verblieben wäre, antwortet sie, dass ihr Bruder tot sei. Staffel 6 thumb|250px|Daenerys und Asha schließen ein Abkommen Nach ihrem Sieg empfangen Tyrion Lennister und Daenerys Targaryen Theon und Asha im Thronsaal der Großen Pyramide und hören sich deren Angebot an: 100 Schiffe der eisernen Flotte für die Landung in Westeros und dafür die Herrschaft und die Autonomie der Eiseninseln zugesichert zu bekommen. Daenerys spricht aber als Bedingung dafür aus, dass die Plünderungen, Brandschatzungen, Vergewaltigungen und das Morden an den Küsten von Westeros eingestellt werden muss. Auch wenn das gegen die Lebensweise der Eisenmänner ist nimmt Asha an und die beiden Frauen geben sich die Hände und die Überfahrt nach Westeros scheint gesichert zu sein. Die 100 Schiffe reichen zwar nur - wenn überhaupt - nur knapp für die Armee, aber die sind immer noch besser als mehr Schiffe von Euron Graufreud, der dafür die Ehe mit Daenerys verlangen würde. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern :Original: Asha Greyjoy thumb|250px|Asha Graufreud ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Asha Graufreud die Tochter von Balon Graufreud und seiner Frau Alannys. Sie ist eine wilde und stolze Frau, die den traditionellen Geschlechterrollen der Eisenmänner trotzt, indem sie ihr eigenes Schiff, Schwarzer Wind, befehligt und Männer in die Schlacht führt. Asha ist einer der POV-Charaktere im Roman A Feast For Crows. Charakter & Erscheinung Asha ist schlank und langbeinig, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einer spitzen Nase im schmalen Gesicht. Geschichte Asha war in ihrer Jugend sehr unattraktiv. Mit Theons Abreise nach Winterfell, wo er von Eddard Stark als Geisel und Mündel aufgenommen wurde, war Asha das einzige Kind, das Balon auf Peik geblieben war. Sie wuchs zu einer ansehnlichen und mutigen jungen Frau heran, die von Balon als Erbe auserkoren wurde. Sie verlor ihre Unschuld im Alter von 16 an einen Matrosen aus Lys. A Clash of Kings Nach Theons Rückkehr wird berichtet, dass Asha sich auf Great Wyk befand, wo sie Befehle von ihrem Vater erhielt. Sie nahm die Identität von Esgred an, der Frau eines Schiffbauers und flirtet mit Theon, um mehr über seine Natur zu erfahren. Theons naive Arroganz amüsierte sie, aber ihr Bruder war wütend über die Täuschung und die Position, die Asha einnahm. Bei einem Fest in der Nacht, saß Asha auf dem Ehrenplatz neben Balon, wodurch Theon sich betrogen fühlte. Als er sie mit der Täuschung konfrontierte, behauptete Asha, dass sie einen Mann habe, sie hob eine Axt, so leicht wie einen Säugling und offenbarte einen Dolche zwischen ihrem Brüsten. Für die Invasion des Nordens erhielt Asha von Balon eine Flotte von dreißig Langschiffe und eroberte damit Tiefwald Motte. Später besuchte sie Theon in Winterfell, weigerte sich aber zu bleiben und die Burg gemeinsam zu verteidigen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Eisenmänner Asha Graufreud Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere (Eiseninseln) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere en:Yara Greyjoy es:Asha Greyjoy fr:Yara Greyjoy it:Asha Greyjoy ja:ヤーラ・グレイジョイ nl:Asha Grauwvreugd pl:Asha Greyjoy ru:Яра Грейджой sv:Asha Greyjoy zh:阿莎·葛雷乔伊 Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel